1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inclination detector suitable for use with an automobile burglar-proof apparatus for detecting a change in position or posture of the automobile, and more particularly to an inclination detector operable without any severe mounting condition and capable of adjusting a sensitivity or other settings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various vibration sensors are known which are used as inclination detectors of automobile burglar-proof apparatus for detecting a change in position of the automobile. An example of such an inclination sensor is a mercury type sensor shown in FIG. 1. If a horizontal mount plane 21 vibrates or slants, mercury 24 sealed in the envelope 23 of the sensor 22 touches contacts 25 and 26 to output a detection signal.
A conventional mercury type sensor as above, however, should be mounted perfectly horizontal. If not, the on/off of the contacts 25 and 26 becomes incorrect.
Depending upon the type of automobile, the strength of suspensions and the weight of the automobile differ and hence the vibration mode. Therefore, in order to use a vibration detector properly, it is desirable to add a detection sensitivity changeover circuit thereto.